


Separated by Time, Joined by Love

by yellowermine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women, centuries apart and one timeless love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861701) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



> Each chapter has different edits so make sure to check all of them!   
> I really wanted to thank Val_Creative for breathing life into those pictures with her awesome story! It's been an incredible experience and I'm really grateful that I had the chance to collaborate with you on this project:)  
> As always every kind of feedback is much appreciated either in the comments or you can come find me on Tumblr at [spoonofevil](http://spoonofevil.tumblr.com).


	2. Character Portraits

 


	3. Chance Meetings

 


End file.
